Into the Breach
by Kirabaros
Summary: It has been a year since Atlas' HQ has been taken down but... It has been said that the more things change the more they are the same and Commander Connor Hayfield is caught in the middle as he goes against ghosts from the past to keep the world safe but he is not alone as long as Mitchell, Ilona and Gideon are there.
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Breach**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Malaysia, 2062_

The jungle was hot and humid. It was the fucking jungle and it was to be expected. Whatever was being sweated out stuck and clung to the body and it was irritating to be wearing the exo suits. During the day it was like hell except without all the fire and brimstone. Nighttime wasn't too bad hence why they were driving at night.

Sgt. Brian Wilcox looked out through his window as he sat shotgun in the truck ahead of the cargo vehicle his team was escorting. It was supposed to be a basic supply run; bringing in newly repaired gear or brand new gear and other supplies to the military outposts in this backend corner of Malaysia. It was a slice of heaven.

Wilcox knew the drill. It was what he did for the allied nations. After all it had only been a year since the Atlas command center in New Baghdad was taken out. It was said that the CEO Jonathan Irons was killed in the attack but no one was clear on that. He figured it was a load of crock since they were still fighting Atlas and trying to shut down the auxiliary facilities that had been left behind.

Since the fall, Atlas retreated but was still going. It didn't have the clout it once had but it was enough to cause heads to turn, specifically those people that had been oppressed for so long that Atlas and their ideas sounded like a fucking good idea. It was like when that old idea of Communism spread across Asia. It was a repeat of history and to Wilcox… well it didn't matter. He had a job to do.

His nickname was Old Battleaxe and for good reason. Wilcox was a stickler for protocol but he made changes as necessary when the situation called for it. He had a firm control on the conduct of his men and impropriety was not tolerated. He didn't allow looting or anything that would cause a local populace to become pissed at him or his country. Wilcox was also a man of letters as the phrase went.

He was well educated, having completed a degree in college. He studied history but was always fascinated by war history. Most people didn't think about it but soldiering did take a lot more than mindless following orders. You had to be able to think on your feet and assess the situation as it came to you. He was considered brilliant to have a field command but he preferred the shit supply runs. There was something about it that he liked apart from complaining and trekking through all types of terrain. One of the major things was that it didn't get exciting. He had enough of that when he fought against Irons.

Wilcox looked out into the jungle. They had to be on alert since there was a lot of jungle and it was easy to hide in the brush and launch an ambush. He had his men watching from their positions. "Keep it tight people."

 _Roger that._

The convoy passed the checkpoint without too much of a problem except for a few bumps in the road. There was only the final checkpoint and they would be at their destination. Wilcox wasn't going to relax though. They weren't there yet and he wasn't going to be okay until they reached the base and handed off the cargo.

It was too good to be true when the convoy approached the final checkpoint. Wilcox felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise up as he looked at the lead vehicle approach. He tapped the driver to indicate that he should be on alert. At that moment the guard that approached open fired on the lead vehicle. It was followed by an explosion that obliterated the vehicle in front. Wilcox called out, "Ambush!"

Men began spilling out of the vehicles to counter and provide cover fire. Wilcox was out of the vehicle and calling out orders to set up a perimeter. They were not going to lose that cargo. "Left side. Positions on the left side!"

The gunfire raged out but it was too dark to see people. The only indication was the light caused by the gunfire. Wilcox pulled on his night vision and returned fire and gave orders to his men. The return fire from the ambush was heavy. It seemed like for every man they killed, two to three more popped up. It also didn't help that explosive rockets were in use.

The vehicle that had been Wilcox's was targeted and it exploded, sending the vehicle into the air. He dove for cover as more explosions rang out followed by drones. "Drones! Incoming!"

It was like hellfire being rained down upon them. Wilcox took cover and returned fire. They had to get out of there. If he got into the cargo vehicle they could run the checkpoint. It was better to be on the run than be stationary otherwise they would all be dead. Wilcox checked his situation and called to his right hand man and relayed his orders. When the line was informed, he checked and called out, "Now!"

The line returned fire as they made their way to the remaining vehicles. Wilcox was going to take the lead vehicle if he had to. His right hand though stood by him as he shot his way to the cargo vehicle and he took the driver seat. Wilcox provided cover. "We're moving out!"

Before he could get into the vehicle though a large thumping sound filled the air. Wilcox hesitated when he heard the sound. He didn't get in but aimed in the direction that it came from and open fired. He called out, "Go Rollins!"

"Sir!"

At that moment the AST came through the brush. To the untrained person it was a scary sight. The first glimpse anyone got was metal and the really big guns that were capable of tearing a man in two and taking down assault vehicles. They were also strong enough to flip over armored vehicles and could take on the tanks even if they were armed with a trophy system. The newer models were terrorizing especially considering the upgrades to the specialist weapon systems.

Wilcox stared at the AST as it lumbered towards them and it was readying its weapons. He called out, "Rollins, just go. That's an order!"

Rollins got the vehicle started while Wilcox fired upon the AST and noticed the ricochet coming off the vehicle. The cargo vehicle was starting to move forward but Wilcox was going to buy some time and then get out on foot. Some of his men were doing the same but they were occupied with another AST that had come out. It was even larger and heavier than the one he was trying to take down.

Wilcox aimed and fired at the AST. It would take some time but it was doable. Wilcox maneuvered to try and get into position to take out the AST. He fired at it but was given a hard clothesline and he was sent flying into the guardhouse. It collapsed around him and he heard the AST advance on him. It was going to fire on him when a vehicle rammed into it.

It was one of the guard vehicles manned by Stokes. Stokes had attempted to knock the AST off guard but the AST barely moved. Like poking the sleeping giant, the AST turned on the vehicle and grabbed it and slung it aside like it was nothing before unleashing a few rounds on it and making it explode. Wilcox managed to get to his feet when it exploded, relieved that Stokes managed to get out. He took the chance and flung an EMP grenade. It disabled the AST but then Wilcox felt it.

The round hit him in the shoulder from behind and it hurt like a bitch. He hit the dirt and his weapon flew out of his reach. He started to crawl to try to get it when he felt a boot press on his lower back and the barrel of a gun touch the back of his helmet. Wilcox swallowed knowing that he was going to die. He looked up and saw Stokes go down. He reached for his knife and was going to turn around when his right was grabbed by a hand and a gun was pointed at him.

"You saved the cargo but you're still dead."

The buzzer sounded indicating the end of the simulation. Wilcox sighed more in frustration as his head flopped to the ground. He looked up to see his would be executioner looking at him. His mouth was covered by the scarf that hung around his neck but the eyes belied amusement at the whole thing. "Fuck."

"Fuck is right Wilcox," the scarf covered man replied as he put away his pistol. He pulled down his scarf to reveal his mouth and it unmuffled his British accent. "Doesn't matter in terms of firepower. The best weapon is still the one between your ears."

"Copy that Commander," Wilcox replied feeling like a kid being berated. He accepted the hand up. He still felt like shit since he was bested by the commander.

The commander still had a bemused expression on his face as he looked at the AST that had been rammed by the vehicle and joked, "I see you got to take out an armored vehicle this time. You alright Mitchell?"

The hatch opened to reveal the face of Jack Mitchell. He was sort of scowling but it was spoiled by the grin that was showing on his face. "Better than being blown up, Phoenix."

"Fuck, you Mitchell," the commander replied in a good natured manner.

"Well he's right, mate considering you fell into a building from several stories while it was on fire and came out alive," the other AST walked up and opened to reveal none other than Gideon. "Rising from the ashes, Hayfield."

Connor Hayfield, now Lt. Commander, looked at his oldest friend with a slight narrowed look. He was well aware that Wilcox and the others were looking at him with that look of awe and rapture. "Yeah well it was more being prepared and opportunity. Don't make more of it."

Gideon chuckled before turning serious, "So… how did the rookies do?"

"Work in progress," Connor replied after glancing at the newest squad to join Sentinel. "Little ingenuity on Wilcox. Promise." His eyes lighted on Wilcox to point out what he assessed. "Rest of the team still a little green but getting there."

Gideon looked at the squad that had gathered. He nodded at Connor's assessment, "Alright. Reset the sim for one more run. We're going to get this right. Wilcox, try not to die this time."

"Copy that," Wilcox replied as he watched as the commander walked by and whistle for his dog. It wasn't just the commander. It was _the_ fucking Lt. Commander call sign Phoenix that pretty much killed him in this sim run. It made his failure feel worse and yet justified. He was going to do better next run. He turned to his squad, "Alright, reset and reload."

In the meantime Connor kneeled to pet his dog he named Ash. She was trained as a Special Forces dog and was from a litter from his father's dogs. He found out that his father bred the dogs for service and a few were given as pets. Ash was going to be sent for training when he went home on leave a year ago but his father gave her to him and put him in touch with the head of the training unit.

Ash had proven herself through training and a couple of missions the past few weeks. She was a good partner and had become popular with Sentinel. Connor rubbed her head knowing that she had been bored while he was running the simulation. He grinned as an idea came to him after he gave her a treat from his pocket and rubbed her head. It certainly would be interesting.

"I know that look."

Connor rolled his eyes slightly before looking up and asked in a not too innocent tone, "What look are you talking about?" He gave a slight grin at Ilona as she came up with the latest readings on the sim.

"That look," Ilona pointed out, not fooled at all by Connor's expression. "The one that tells me that you have something planned and it is for your amusement and everyone else's annoyance."

"Nice to see you still have love for me Comrade." Connor was still grinning as he stood up after rubbing Ash's ears. He tugged a little on his keffiyeh to loosen it a little and wipe the sweat.

"I fucking hate you," Ilona replied with a smile on her face. "You're even more trouble than you're worth ever since what happened in New Baghdad."

"Yeah a fucking legend." Connor sighed as he looked at nothing in particular. He came to focus on the observation deck where Ilona played her role of monitoring comms. "I need to have Ash do one run. She's bored." He looked at Ilona as he said that.

Ilona studied Connor with a practiced eye. Ever since they had met she had always looked after the man like he was a younger brother even though he disliked it. He was a proud man but he was also very reluctant when it came to allowing people in willingly. You had to force your way in and she had figured that out before Gideon did. He resisted but she persisted and Gideon wormed his way in on his own terms. They had been through hell together and that kind of thing didn't go away. But he had changed and it was for the better.

"You're doing it again, Comrade."

Ilona narrowed her eyes slightly but she was still smiling at him. "Just doing what I've been doing since day one. And I don't give a shit if you hate it."

"Oh I know that and I still hate it," Connor replied but there was no malice in his tone. He knew that Ilona had a soft spot for him and she was the one that got him to open up to the team. He adjusted his position and gestured at the sim, "So… I'm gonna run it with Ash. We'll see where it goes."

Ilona shook her head as Connor went to kit up. She called out, "And I'm sure it's not just for the laughs, Hayfield."

Connor laughed as he flipped Ilona the bird more out of affection than insulting. He turned to head to the armory to reload and decide if he wanted a different load out. He clicked his tongue to keep Ash close by. She would have to be kitted up too but that wasn't a problem. Or she could go in plain but those nonlethals did hurt like a bitch and even though Ash was trained like a soldier… he had a soft spot for animals.

"Don't tell me you're bringing in the mutt."

"Need the practice old man."

Gideon snorted at that as he checked the specs on the AST. "Bloody dog."

Connor snapped on Ash's combat vest and noted how happy the dog seemed. Then again she loved going to work and he rubbed her ears. "Well she saved your arse, old man."

"I'm bloody younger than you."

"But I'm still pretty." Connor purposely changed his accent to sound like his father's more to tease Gideon. He grinned cheekily at the man as he finished rubbing Ash's head and making sure her gear was on.

"You're not my type you wanker."

Connor couldn't help but laugh at that. "Nah, I was more into Mitchell."

"You rang?"

There was a round of chuckles as they finished kitting up. Gideon climbed into the AST that had been designated the HH Mark II. He looked at Connor as he wound his kiffiyeh around his face to look like an insurgent. Ash was sitting and her tail was wagging, indicating that she was excited to go on the sim. "You better keep that mutt in line. This is a training sim."

"Keep your panties on old man. Ash will take down anything that points a gun at us." Connor turned to look at Gideon. His grey blue eyes showed through the slit his kiffiyeh made. "And she doesn't miss."

Gideon nodded, "I know. Don't try to kill the rookies."

Connor grinned and shot a look at Mitchell. Mitchell had been watching the entire exchange. He had learned the past year that Connor Hayfield was an acquired taste and it took a special type of acquirement. He shook his head as he tripped the hatch to seal himself in the AST codenamed Shockwave. "And make sure not to kill me."

"No promises, Mitchell," Connor countered as he shot the man a wry grin. He locked and loaded and led the way to the sim with Ash following. He tapped the console to the lift to take them into position. "But I think it's time for Gideon to get shot in the arse."

 _Fuck you Hayfield._

* * *

 _Yemen_

The night was cool and gave the sense of that old romantic feel of the Middle East. The darkness reflected off the sand and the buildings in the village. All was quiet indicating that the village was peaceful and it was so with the murmurs of old men talking and an occasional dog barking but there were was contentment that seemed to permeate the village. It was a good cover for the fact that there were armed guards patrolling around the main building within the center of the village.

Khaled looked outside the window of the top story at the sleepy village. His gaze narrowed as he surveyed the land. His slim fingers tapped the sill as he continued to stare out. His thoughts were on the upcoming plans that would be set into motion.

The world was a complicated place. Many things happened and some were undoubtedly tied to others. Was it coincidence? Maybe… maybe not. The point is that there many things happening. The world was complicated; the more things tried to change, the more it stayed the same.

People tried to make things simple. It was easy to focus that way. Focus on the immediate threat and then you changed your world. Truth was a matter of perspective. People were only human and they had a tendency to turn a blind eye to the things that were happening. After all how was one supposed to pay attention to everything when often times the immediate was a concern?

It had been a year since Atlas had been knocked on its rear but there were other forces at work. And they were far older than that. The world didn't stop revolving just because an immediate crisis had ended. There were things to do and plans to execute if only to achieve the goals set so long ago.

Khaled shifted when he heard the door open slightly. He knew who it was coming in but he didn't break his gaze as he continued to look out. They still had time; plenty of time to do what was needed. They could wait just a little bit more.

This was something that went back before the advancement of technology. It was part of a longstanding grudge and criticism of the hypocrisy of the capitalist countries. A battle that spanned several decades and against enemies that were still the bane of existence. It was an ongoing fight that he had inherited and believed in fully.

"They are ready."

Khaled took one last look at the landscape and nodded. This was what he was fighting for. That and to gain some measure of revenge for wrongs that had been committed. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold and this was long overdue though the first attempt had been done nearly four decades earlier.

Turning, Khaled started walking back into the room. "Come then Hakim. We can't keep them waiting." He started walking out of the room and down the hall.

"I don't understand why we have waited so long."

"Sometimes Hakim," Khaled replied, "The best way to strike is when the enemy's guard is down. This has been achieved in the past and it works with good planning." He rounded a corner and barely acknowledged one of the guards. "The West thinks they have won and then Atlas came."

"They are now weak."

"War weakens the enemy and when the timing is right you strike."

"But we have been fighting against the opulence of the west for decades. Not much has changed."

"It may not seem like it," Khaled replied, "But that is what we are counting on. The more things change, the more they stay the same. When they think they have dealt with one thing, they will only realize that they are vulnerable and that is after the strike comes when they least expect it."

They had paused outside the door. Khaled looked at Hakim and continued, "Besides, it is personal since the agency responsible is on the move."

"How do you know this?"

"They think they are keeping up but following the work of Odysseus… And it helps to know that there are people watching." Khaled pushed the doors open to enter into a large room .There were several others in there that were waiting. He looked at them with a bland expression.

They were all comrades in arms. And they all believed in the mission that had been started by their leader. And that was to fight against the capitalistic injustices that plagued the world. Despite everything that had happened a long time ago, things hadn't changed but they continued to do their work. Khaled was particularly amused about the leader of a team that had been after him and his men. Call it sins of the father if you like.

"The time to strike is now."

Khaled turned his attention to the conversation that had been taking place. He knew that everyone was getting restless. Even he was and they had continued their work ever since Odysseus had been taken down. They had done things but it was overshadowed by what Atlas had been doing and had done. Right now since there was a window of opportunity the consensus was to strike. He voiced, "Indeed it is. For decades we have struck against the opulence of the west. The injustices of capitalism still have maintained dominance and is out of control. We have seen this with Atlas."

"They took down Hades."

"But after the meltdown," Khaled pointed out. "It only revealed the hypocrisy of Atlas. Our goal."

"Then what do we do?"

Khaled looked at the group. What he was going to propose and what was already in the works was something that would probably make the others angry but it was perfect. True that the some of the one who killed Odysseus was tracking them and not even close but it wasn't the only reason. He had read about the exploits that had happened with Atlas and it had him curious.

To say that there were forces at work could be taken in multiple ways. Khaled was not inclined to be superstitious but what he had heard about what happened in New Baghdad had him wondering. After all it wasn't every day that someone defied the odds. But that was a side matter what was important was the mission. He would have time to look into the matter of the Phoenix later. Right now it was for Odysseus. For Cordis Dei.

* * *

 **A/N:** And here we are with the sequel to From the Ashes and we start off with a battle that turns out to be quite different and some interesting going ons. Stay tuned for next time on Into the Breach...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _The building was falling. They had stopped the launch but they had to get out before the building was leveled. And then Irons showed up._

 _"He's hacking into our exos," Gideon was saying as he struggled to move. Mitchell was caught too._

 _"You rely too much on those things," Irons said as he walked up towards them._

 _Connor struggled as he glared at Irons. The man looked at him with cold disappointment. He glared back and was well aware that he was displaying intense hatred. He worked for the man trying to do good and the man had him killed._

 _"You did your job a little too well. You were on your way to being what I needed. You have the conviction but lack of follow through."_

 _Connor spat back, "I'm not a twisted fuck like you. I know what needs to be done when I see it and I don't… risk… LIFE!"_

 _The explosions started coming as the airstrikes began. Irons looked at them before leaving them stranded. Connor wasn't going to let that happen. Trinity wouldn't let this injustice happen and she did what she had to do to get him out of the exo. It left him free and clear to chase after Irons._

 _The explosion threw them off their feet but he ran forward and tackled Irons and they went over the edge. Mitchell held onto them with his arm or rather Irons was hanging onto him and he was hanging onto Irons. It was a bad position to be in. But Connor had an idea._

 _Looking up at Mitchell, he gave him the look that it was okay. He watched as Mitchell cut the prosthetic from his body and fell back while clutching onto Irons. There was only one way that bastard was going to go and it wasn't quietly._

 _As they fell, Irons twisted around and grabbed him by the front. The man stared at him with cold, dark eyes. Connor stared back and he was swallowed into those dark pools. He was falling into darkness. He waved his arms as if trying to get his balance, everything he learned about freefalling went out the window as he fell._

 _The fires burned as his body plummeted downward. He heard the screams… Wait… Screams? They were wails of pain, death and suffering. He heard the cries of pain from… Hastings?_

 _Connor turned and twisted. He started seeing other people. They weren't at the final assault until he landed hard on the ground. It was enough to break a couple of ribs but he was lucky. He slowly sat up and looked around._

 _It was New Baghdad and there were bodies on the ground. He recognized the effects of Manticore. His throat convulsed as he recognized Knox and other soldiers under Kingpin. Some were dead from bullets but all were affected by Manticore. He then turned to see Cormack, Ilona, Gideon, Mitchell… Magda._

 _It wasn't right. He had seen the effects of Manticore. Then their eyes opened. Slowly they sat up looking like death. Those he knew who had died before Manticore and during that… they were all rising and looking at him with hatred. Connor stood there and looked at them._

 _"Look at what you've done."_

 _"You killed us and you lived."_

 _Connor turned to look around until he came face to face with his family. They were glaring at him with hate and disgust. He took a step back especially when he saw his mother. She was looking at him with disappointment and hatred. She stepped towards him and reached out towards his face. She caressed his hair like she used to do when he was a boy. Then she grabbed his hair and yanked hard and she glared at him with her eyes blazing and she said…_

Connor opened his eyes and sat up in one fluid motion. He could feel the sweat cling to his body as he took a couple of deep breaths. He looked around and recognized his quarters and felt his eyes water slightly as he remembered his nightmare. Absently he raised his right and rubbed his head, his locks brushed by his fingers. He lowered his hand and rested his forearm on his knee.

Blinking as if in pain, he thought about the nightmare he just had. It was the same one he had ever since he came out of that hell hole alive. It always was on that last engagement when he told Mitchell not in so many words to let him go. And his friend cut his arm off to make it so. His gaze shifted to his right and he looked at it. He stared at it for some time before narrowing his eyes in a frown and then making a low growl in his throat, he got out of bed and grabbed his shirt and left the room quietly.

The garage was like a haven at times and it was where Connor liked to spend his time when he had a free moment. If he didn't do a hobby he would go insane since Command liked to parade him about as a legend and it didn't help that he had found that cache that would have killed a lot of good men and women and disabled it, saving them all. He snorted at that as he entered the garage and picked up a work light. There was no need to wake up anyone else… not that anyone else ever came in there apart from the engineers and at all hours.

He picked up a kit and walked over to what had been dubbed as the tinkering pet project. He studied it for a moment before getting to work. Life was always made easier tinkering or, as he liked to claim, calibrating it. He pulled out the crawler and got down. He took a moment to stare at the ceiling before pushing himself under the cloth covered project and started getting to work.

He became lost in his work but he was still alert. He knew when someone was near him. It was a skill that he acquired after Irons had him killed or rather honed. He always had it since he was once a street rat orphan before he was adopted. So it was not unusual for him to slowly pause in his work, pull out the pistol he kept nearby and aim it at the entrance.

"No matter what anyone does, you always have to point a gun on them."

Connor raised a brow as he lifted his head to get a better view of who he was pointing his gun at. He lowered it once he saw who it was and put it aside as he rolled out and sat up on his crawler. "Call it a sense of caution. Had to hone it since…" He looked away and clicked his tongue against his teeth.

Magda Gaines stood in the doorframe hugging the robe she had put on for warmth around her body and stared at the man she had put up with for over four years. She noted his seated posture and for a moment he looked like he was defeated by something. She didn't hold it against him that he had pointed a gun at her. She didn't blame him really.

Watching him she stepped forward and kneeled in front of him. "Another nightmare?"

"What makes you think that? Can't sleep."

Magda knew that he was trying to be strong. Even in private he tried to hide his pain from people. It was no wonder he had the reputation amongst the men that he was indomitable despite appearing to be an asshole as well. It wasn't that he was trying to be. Rather he just didn't want people to see him in pain or feeling anything that resembled being human and he was not exactly a people person; making friends was not really a talent of his. She suspected the only people he ever showed his caring side was his family; it was clear to her that he loved him even though he wasn't a blood relative and they loved him in return.

Knowing that she reached out to caress his locks and was startled when he pulled away suddenly. Her hand was left poised in the air as she watched him took a couple of hissing breaths while looking away. It wasn't her but it did hurt mostly because he was affected by whatever he had been dreaming about. "Connor."

Connor hissed his breath in and out. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings but that last part of his nightmare… it was pretty fresh in his mind and what he had been thinking of while he was working. "I'm sorry, Mags."

Magda lowered her arm to rest it on her knee. She stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "It's alright. Nightmare?"

Connor looked down and nodded. He took a couple of breaths as he hid his face from her. He didn't like sharing his troubles with anyone outside of his family. Gideon and Ilona were rare exceptions and mostly because they were persistent bastards. He could add her to that list but Magda was in a class all by herself.

Magda studied him and risked touching him. She put her hand on his shoulder and let her thumb rub circles gently on it. "You wanna…" She went silent since the question was often futile. He either did or didn't say anything and mostly it was the latter.

"It was the same as the others," Connor said after a moment. He closed his eyes and took in the fact that she was rubbing his shoulder. "Same thing when we went after Irons and then I fall."

"At the time you didn't know if you were going to live or die."

"Maybe. I often wonder what it was that prompted me to use my grapple and then…" Connor pursed his lips together as he looked down. He then took a breath. "I fell into some pit and when I woke up, I was in New Baghdad. I saw people I had fought and killed before I joined Atlas and then afterwards… My mother was there."

Magda studied him as she continued to rub her thumb on his shoulder. She knew that his mother meant a lot to him. From her understanding, they had a very close relationship that was the same as if he were her blood son. It had been hard for him when she died and she learned that it caused a rift between him and his father. Luckily he mended it before the final standoff with Atlas. "Was it bad?"

Connor made a slight motion with his head. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it. It was bothersome because all he ever knew from his mother was her love. She told him and showed it to him since the day he was accepted into their home. In his head… it was like she hated him. His whole family hated him as he remembered that. He felt his throat convulse at the memory of it. He sighed and managed to say, "Bad."

Magda nodded but didn't say anything. She wasn't going to press about it. Right now he looked despondent about the whole thing. War did make a person see terrible things and it left its marks. They never went away; they faded but never went completely away. She stopped rubbing his shoulder and gently wrapped her arm around him.

Connor felt her arm wrap around his shoulders and felt himself relax. He gave in and leaned into her embrace. His eyes lighted on his right hand and he closed his eyes. He lifted it and touched her arm and started caressing it as he opened his eyes to stare at nothing.

Magda adjusted her position to let Connor settle into her embrace. She let him lean into her and felt him caress her arm. She had always liked the touch that came from his right and she hummed from it. Slowly she wrapped the other arm around him and encased him in a hug. She blinked when she felt him shift and bury his face in her chest and started quietly sobbing. She just kept her arms wrapped around him and held him as they sat there until the tears were gone.

* * *

"I'm not even going to ask what the bloody hell you did last night."

"Good because I'm not in the mood." Connor stared blearily at his cup of coffee before taking a sip. He made a slight face and took another sip.

Gideon hummed at that as he studied his old friend. He knew that today wasn't going to be a good day. And in truth he was worried about Connor. He knew that the past year hadn't been easy for him. It hadn't been for all of them.

Connor had broken his arm surviving the fall like he did apart from scrapes and bruises not to mention that he had been shot in the shoulder when they were escaping the Atlas compound. It was a fracture and he didn't feel it until it was felt and then x-rayed. He was a bastard as usual about having it treated but it was a cover for the nightmares that started after that. Gideon had to kick him off base to go home to his family and it seemed to help; he did reconcile with his father and Gideon felt that it was best to keep up the good work. The stories he had heard about the old man were enough to make sure his friend stayed the crazy bastard he was.

It didn't help when Command decided to make his friend a symbol for the military in terms of being an example of a soldier and all that fancy to do that had Connor be a bigger bastard than normal. In all honesty, Gideon thought it a good idea. His friend always had a knack for coming back and with a resolve to fight harder. There were a couple of missions when Connor had to step up and even though he was in a bad state like everyone else… It was one of the reasons why Gideon recommended him for leadership.

On top of that they still had a fight on their hands. Even though they had taken out Atlas HQ, there were still auxiliaries that had to be accounted for and there were those that were trying to carrying on Irons' work. Sentinel had been at the forefront of that campaign and it put Connor in the spotlight so it was no wonder the rookies started fawning over him once they realized he was the one kicking their asses.

Gideon took a sip from his cup of coffee and was in the same thought as his friend, "And this shite won't improve matters. I wouldn't use it for a hangover."

"Sam told me that to deal with a hangover is a SPAM sandwich and a dirty ashtray," Connor said a little too loudly. It turned into a grin when they heard a low moan that sounded painful but there was no sympathy.

"I fucking hate you, Hayfield."

Connor chuckled as he took another sip. "You love me, Joker. And not my fault you decided to celebrate too early."

"I had a fucking concussion and still do… asshole," Joker wandered in rubbing his head. He stumbled towards the sink to get a glass of water.

Gideon shook his head. He knew that Connor loved to fuck with everyone on base. His favorite was Joker but he could say that it went both ways. After they found the man and convinced him to join, Connor seemed hell bent on hazing him to death. Joker hadn't been drinking since he did have a concussion from the last job and he had been monitored and given painkillers that made him stumble like he was drunk.

"If I'm an arsehole then you must be a dick," Connor countered smoothly before fishing out the vial of painkillers. He stood up and walked over to the man and fished out two and held them out. "Which is why you made me your fucking medicine cabinet."

Joker took the painkillers with a slight scowl and popped them in. "Better you than that fucking sadist you call a doctor."

"Golly?" Connor raised a brow with a slight smirk. "She's a saint."

Gideon couldn't resist the laugh and it bellowed out while Connor grinned over his cup of coffee. "Sonofabitch."

Joker merely scowled before starting to chuckle and retorted, "Hell no. That gal is crazy. I don't know what you see in her, Hayfield."

Connor grinned as he shrugged his shoulders. He knew that it baffled the team how he always managed to stay on the medic's good side despite the fact that he could be a bastard like the rest of them when it came to getting injuries treated. It was a gift and one his father said he inherited from his mother; the man would always say it with a bemused expression. "Golly is what she is. You have to figure it out."

"Hurts my head," Joker claimed.

"Figures since you have a hard head," Connor allowed. He sobered slightly now that he had his fun. "So I suggest that you follow Golly's orders otherwise you won't be on my squad for a couple of decades."

"Whatever you say boss." Joker became immediately contrite for his earlier behavior.

Connor gave a slight smile and a pat of reassurance on the man's shoulder. It wasn't his fault he had a serious concussion that gave him headaches. "Just a few more days," he offered. He watched as Joker nodded and shuffled out.

"And you wonder why I recommended you for your own squad and still do."

Connor shifted to look at Gideon and gave a wry look, "Still do."

Gideon gave his friend a pat on the shoulder, "You shouldn't. But then again you always were a shit arse when it came to yourself." He looked at Connor and noticed him still in thought. "Joker will be fine and to be honest if you didn't harangue him every day more likely he'd die of boredom. He respects you."

"And how much of it is because I'm a good commander and not because of the other fucking thing?"

"Doesn't matter. He knows you're good. Now if you start moaning I'll kick your arse."

Connor scoffed at that, "I'd like to see you try old man."

They stared each other off in a glare until they both broke down in a chuckle. It helped to lift the mood that Connor had been in when he woke up. He finished the vile brew that was called coffee and made a sound, "And you'd think that they could come up with better shite than this."

"More likely to put a few hairs on your chest. How else are you going to keep getting out of the trouble you get into?" Gideon gave Connor's shoulder a slap for good measure. "Come on. We've got a meeting."

Connor made a slight face at that. They were to report in to Kingpin. There was the slight chance that they would be sent out on an op. It would be a welcome change despite the fact that the week previously he was on an Intel op. It was how Joker ended up with a concussion. The man put himself in the line of fire to save him. "Let me guess, security for me and you going in your way."

They left the mess and headed towards ops command. Gideon looked at his old friend as they walked. "You know that op was important."

"Oh I know. I'm just not a dog and pony show man." Connor paused as he looked ahead. Occasionally he surveyed the base as they walked across it. He could see the training and daily activity that was going on. "But I was commanding that op. My responsibility."

"And there is the honorable bastard that everyone knows exists being the arsehole." Gideon grinned as he said that since he knew very well that Connor was a good man. He may appear surly and downright a bastard that rubbed you the wrong way but he was a good man and did have a heart.

"Nah. I'm a bastard straight through. I never claimed otherwise." Connor grinned at that. He made a slight gesture with a twist of his head.

"And I'm sure your sisters would say different." Gideon knew he was toeing a fine line by mentioning Connor's sisters. It was more of a tit for tat kind of thing since his friend would hit him just as hard. "Of course they don't know you like I do and about half a dozen other people here you old piss pup."

Connor gave a backhand that was blocked by Gideon. He gave a wry grin and brought his other hand up to strike. Gideon recognized he challenge and countered. He swung his arms as Connor would block them and he would block when Connor struck back. The stakes were upped when Connor decided to add in kicks and knee strikes.

Their sparring started to draw a crowd since they were going at it without exos and full speed. Neither Gideon nor Connor noticed as they sparred back and forth. Each got satisfaction at the sound of the thuds generated from hitting each other. Gideon was surprised that his friend had gotten sharper and crisper in his moves but enjoyed it all the same.

In the end they locked limbs and were so close that they were staring at each other. Gideon grinned thinking he was going to get Connor like he always did. He was caught off guard when Connor shifted and flipped him onto his back and held his arm in position to break it if it were for life and death. Connor grinned at Gideon, "You've gotten soft, old man."

Gideon glared and tried to break out but couldn't until he twisted around and used his legs to knock Connor on his backside. That had the crowd wince since it was a hard hit. He said, "There's room for improvement."

Connor couldn't help but laugh out loud. It encouraged the others to laugh since it was the Commander they were watching. Connor sat up and chuckled while catching his breath. He looked up at the men watching and got to his feet. "All right gents. Dog and pony show over."

It was enough to have the men go back to work. He held out his hand to Gideon and helped him up. They shared a wrist handshake before dusting off and heading into ops. Waiting for them was Kingpin. They entered and gave a salute to the man. Gideon voiced, "You sent for us sir?"

Kingpin looked at the two men and noted the hastily dusted uniforms. He figured something must have happened on the way there but wasn't going to call them out on it. For all he knew they were busy training a group of men that asked them for their insight. It wasn't uncommon since the men had heard of the story of the Phoenix that rose from the ashes. It was a story to tell and even he wasn't sure about how the Commander managed to survive the fall even with the corroborating reports. They took it and ran with it. He turned and gestured for them to follow. "We are in an interesting position."

"I agree sir," Gideon replied, "We hit Atlas at the heart and we're mopping up the last of their forces." He went silent when he noticed that Kingpin was thoughtful. "Something's happened?"

Connor stepped up silently and listened as Kingpin explained, "It is true that we have routed Atlas and while Irons cannot be hauled in front of the Hague, we still have a responsibility. There are others who are stepping up."

"Usually is the case,' Gideon countered.

"True." Kingpin crossed his arms behind him as he stared at the map from the latest intel they had received. He was silent for a moment before pulling up the footage. "One of our patrols disappeared. They were to link up with the team recovering a downed intelligence drone in the Sudan. We lost contact with both teams."

"So you want us to go in and investigate?"

Kingpin turned to look at the pair. "Recovering the data is important. We believe that there is viable intelligence about a new group that may have allied itself with the fractured remnants of Atlas."

Connor was watching the data with a practiced eye while listening to Gideon and Kingpin talk. Something about this mission was going to be different from the others. He shifted his gaze towards Kingpin as he was given his assignment.

* * *

 **A/N:** And it looks like they are getting a mission to do and something to satisfy the Connor/Magda shippers out there. Stay tuned for next time on Into the Breach...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Identified: Hayfield, Connor. Lt. Commander._

Connor resisted an eye roll as he waited for his ID confirmed. Once he had it he said, "Access Phoenix. Establish com to JSOC asset call sign Nightstalker."

The screen flickered and a familiar face showed up making Connor grin. He gave a slight shake of his head. "Sam?"

 _I read you Connor and I can see your ugly mug._

Connor chuckled a bit at that since he and Sam Mason went back a long way. He always felt that because his parents were from opposite sides of the world and the jobs they did, it paved the way for him and his siblings to make friends with people from around the world. Sam Mason though was a special friend, more like family in that sense. It allowed them to get away with occasional points of sarcasm that sounded like disrespect as he now replied, "Nah, I'm the pretty one. You got your da's face."

 _What can I say? Us Masons seem to carry on the family tradition. What do you need?_

Connor straightened up and got down to business, "I need a favor Sam."

 _You mean the downed drone in Sudan? Figured they send you in. Apart from being the tech genius, you're one of the best._

"Flattery gets you nowhere mate. But that is the job. We need infil since we're going stealth." Connor looked at his longtime friend. "Recovery team and investigating team disappeared."

 _Sounds like something they would send the Reapers on._

"Please. Those piss pots couldn't find their way without retinal augmentation to save their arses."

 _Like you're one to talk._

Connor narrowed his eyes at Sam when the man gestured towards his arm. He pointed a warning finger, "Don't even get me started. Now are you gonna bloody help or not?" He glared at the man as if to dare him to question him.

 _Keep your pants on shithead. We've got a prototype V-TOL that can get you in. It was developed in response to the air defenses that were developed after 2025 and what happened with us and SDC. Most people still think that the shit that happened then was not completely suppressed. Same shit, different day kind of thing._

"We got that with Atlas remnants."

 _You thinking that Atlas did this?_

"No, but I could be wrong." Connor looked away to make sure no one was around before looking back. "I got a bad feeling about this Sam. There's something off and…"

 _Well then I'll make sure Anderson follows your lead. Right now we're heading out to Peru. We got a situation going on there._

"Alright. I'll let Command know about the V-TOL."

 _Already done. I just like making you work for it._

"Screw you bloody Yank," Connor countered with a grin, unaware that it was a similar expression his father had used with his mother. "Seriously though, watch yourself, Sam."

 _Don't worry about me. I know how to watch my back. It's you that I'm worried about. And it's not because you have a tendency to walk away from things that should have killed ya._

"What's that phrase? Go cry me a river," Connor replied. He knew though that it was Sam's way of telling him to be careful and a thanks for the warning. There were certain things you did or didn't do when you were in this job. Call it being superstitious but they tended to help a person see things through. Connor smiled and nodded at his friend. "But watch yourself."

 _Copy that Commander._

"Fuck you Mason," Connor said in jest. "But that is an order."

 _And I'll make sure Dad knows that._

Connor watched as his friend signed off. He checked his watch before heading to go suit up. If he knew his friend, the V-TOL will be there for dust off fairly quick. It was just a formality basically since most of the time they kept tabs and worked with each other. He had to kit up and be ready to go even with his apprehensions.

The exo slid on like an old friend. Then again, once you learned, it was second nature. Connor checked the specs on his exo since he did modify it. He preferred the specialist version but he added in the option of the boost for the assault armor and of course there was the grapple attachment. It was unique and there wasn't another exo like it. He did make a suggestion on how to incorporate his AI Trinity mostly for the specialist ASTs that he created as well as how to incorporate the standard AST.

Since they didn't know what they were getting into, they were going to be wearing the full suits with stealth dampeners. It was a precaution since two teams were missing as well as intel from a downed drone. Connor didn't like this but they couldn't let it lie. If it was something more than a downed drone and possible bad radio…

"Hey, you got a screwdriver?"

Connor finished clicking the last piece into place when he looked up to see Mitchell walking in holding his helmet. The man was grinning at him as he stood in front of him. "Nope. But I know how to make one."

Mitchell couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Always looking for a way to play with your words."

"Nah. It's a natural talent… And Mother used it one too many times on Da." Connor finished putting on the exo. He picked up the helmet and finished, "And she may have taught me a thing or two. It only made my bad side worse."

"I wouldn't know. It's been pretty good so far," Mitchell teased.

"You're not my type."

They both shared a laugh over that joke. It was more often used to tease Gideon since they were both as straight as a narrow path. Connor cleared his throat and put a hand on Mitchell's shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Ready and able," Mitchell replied. He was ready to go no matter what. He was ready after nearly a year of rehabilitating and with the help of Connor. He followed Connor as they exited towards the main hangar. They stopped to pick up their guns and to lock and load. By that time the V-TOL had arrived and was there waiting for them to board.

Connor patted Mitchell and told him to go ahead. He had to make one stop and one that would have had Ilona scolding him but she wouldn't have meant it. She just liked to give him a hard time because he had changed since she last saw him before he 'died'. He headed to the infirmary and took a peek before making his way to where he knew she was at. Poking his head through the door, he looked around.

"At least you're saying good bye this time."

Connor grinned when he found who he was looking for and replied in a slight hurt tone, "I always say I'll see you later." He stepped into the office looking contrite.

Magda came out from where she was busy filing. She took in the man dressed for a mission and bit back the worry that always came when he was sent out. She gave a slight smile as she held her stack of papers. "And for the most part you bullshit me."

"Only when I see your replacement." Connor took a step forward to look her in the eye. His eyes took a slightly narrowed look that was more to convey a challenge. And it wasn't one that involved shooting things though that was always an option when it came to her.

"And you said you would give it a try and not be an ass," Magda countered as she put the files down on her desk.

"And I kept it. Mostly." Connor shrugged while keeping a slight grin. He leaned against the doorframe and sighed in content. "And I did want to see you before I head out."

Magda smiled slightly as she leaned against her desk. She crossed her arms over her chest as she studied him. "You know I'm not your shrink anymore."

Connor took a moment before straightening up. "Then I guess I'll go then." He turned to leave only to have his arm grabbed to stop him from leaving. He turned to see Magda looking at him and gave a slow grin. "Still thinking I won't say see ya later, love?"

Magda narrowed her eyes and gave his shoulder a slap. "You bastard."

"I never claimed to be otherwise," Connor replied in a low tone as he lowered his head. His gaze locked onto her angry one. His voice turned husky as he finished. He pressed his lips to hers gently and slowly. He pulled back but was caught in the kiss that Magda returned.

It was slow, short and sweet but it said what both wanted to say. Connor twitched his lips in a smile as he pulled away. His eyes kept that mischievous twinkle he always had but it was softened as he studied her before taking a step back. He reached with his right and ran the first two fingers on her cheek. His throat convulsed slightly as he rubbed his thumb on her chin before he left her office. It was all he could do without drawing too much attention to his relationship with her.

 _It's always a risk._

Magda watched as Connor left. She knew he wasn't big on telling how he felt but it was conveyed in the actions he had taken. He had always come to let her know when he was leaving and he never said good bye. He believed that it was never good bye. Not until it was certain. Maybe it was foolish but she was willing to work with whatever kept him alive. That she kept in mind as she went back to work. She did have patients to see now that she helped out in the infirmary.

Connor looked ahead as he went to where they were dusting off. The transport was now ready to go and Trinity had been doing her job letting him know what the status was. He would make it just in time since everyone else was ready to go. He had his orders and he was going to carry them out.

The V-TOL was prepped and running final checks. Connor took a look at it. Normally the geek side of him would be drooling over the specs of the transport. After the hijacking of drones and the aerial attacks in 2025, nations had been making the effort to make more effective aerial defense. It did make it difficult to insert boots on the ground. Atlas never had that problem since Irons had always seemed to have the answers and the nations were willing to listen. Now it was difficult to track down and deal with the remnants.

Some changes had to be made in terms of tactics and deployment but there was still work to be done. Connor studied the transport with an appreciative eye before heading to the ramp with his helmet under his arm. He tapped his ear to feel the earpiece and make sure that it was in. "Comm check. Gideon you in?"

 _Copy that. We're online. You better get your arse on board._

Connor grinned as he stepped up the ramp. He turned to look and see the window to ops control as well as the other men on base. He tapped on the panel to shut the ramp and shifted to let the crew chief take over and head towards the cockpit.

 _Skyhawk 6-4 you are cleared for takeoff._

 _Roger that Hotel 6. Package is aboard._

"Well I guess we are baked goods," Connor joked as he watched as they took off.

"Yes sir Commander. Nightstalker said as much when he relayed the order," the pilot replied with a slight grin.

Connor grinned as well. He knew they were talking about Sam. JSOC tended to use code names with their personnel once they were given. "Just get us to the drop off and we'll go from there."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

The night was fairly comfortable for an equatorial tropical place. That is if you weren't one to complain about the humidity and other things associated with the climate. Connor squatted by the rock formation and surveyed the area. His gun rested across his knees but was ready to be picked up at a moment's notice. His eyes lighted on the road and he kept a watchful eye.

A convoy of vehicles left the compound he had been watching and started towards the city Raga. That was their cue. Looking at his partner he said, "Break's over Axe. Let's go."

The V-TOL had gotten them close enough so they weren't making a long trek but they still had to beat feet to get in close. It was a team of four with Connor leading and Mitchell as his right hand. They brought along Wilcox and Stokes. Connor claimed that they were good for the mission and made a point to Gideon that sometimes experience in the field was needed too.

They had to split and enter on both sides. Mitchell took Stokes and Connor took Wilcox. It wasn't a bad pairing as they made their way to the compound where they tracked the downed drone and the missing teams. What was left of the missing teams that is.

They found the crash site and they found the remains of the recovery team as well as maybe one or two of the SAR team. From the looks of things they had been ambushed and were fired upon without word or warning. It had Connor eye the scene with an expression that could have been interpreted as a mixture of disgust and impassiveness that hid what he was truly thinking at the moment. He called it in but also turned to his team and told them that he needed them to remain focused.

They were able to pick up the signal of the downed drone and trace it to the compound they were at. Surveillance managed to get them some information about the place and the decision was made to go in. The approach was covered in two directions with Mitchell and Stokes providing transport for exfil if necessary. Connor took Wilcox with him more because he rather liked the sergeant and liked his ability to think on his feet. That and some brownie points were won with his concern for his team.

Connor led the way down into the compound. Their stealth units helped in that they couldn't be easily seen unless someone was looking for them. And from the looks of things, they weren't expecting company judging by the two guards they were coming up behind. "Axe, these muppets have no idea we're here so let's take it nice and slow. You take the one on the left on three. Three."

The silent rounds took out the two guards and they flopped to the ground. They didn't know what hit them. Connor nodded, "Nicely done."

They continued up the path to find two more guards which they took out with ease. The wind was starting to pick up and it had Connor study the area. It would be to their advantage but the wind could make them easy to spot especially if debris hit them and someone noticed. "We've got a wind picking up. How are things on your end, Mitchell?"

 _So far so good. Securing transport for exfil._

"Copy that. Be prepared for plan B."

 _Copy._

Connor pursed his lips and signaled Wilcox to follow. They made their way into the compound and he tapped Wilcox on the shoulder and pointed to the fueling station. "Plant some C4 explosives. We may need to go to plan B."

"You do know that we have simtex now, right?" Wilcox looked at Connor with a raised brow.

"I do. I prefer old school." Connor looked and found a spot. "I'll provide over watch."

Leaving it at that, Connor made his way to the rise that would provide for good cover and pulled out his sniper rifle. He found Wilcox in his scope using the thermal optics. If there was one thing about the stealth units, it couldn't disguise body heat very well. He had figured out how to adjust the thermals to locate active stealth units. Sharing that information was another matter and one he didn't exactly say much about. It did come in handy though as he marked Wilcox's trail towards the fueling station.

 _C4 planted._

"Good. Make your way to the main building. That's where the signal was detected. Race you."

Connor packed up his rifle and sprinted towards the back of the main building. He wasn't prepared for the sight and wrinkled his nose. What was left of the recovery teams was left outside and they looked like they were tortured for whatever reason. He could guess why and it had to do with the drone's security system. With everything that happened back when his parents were in the same line of work, measures had been taken to keep the enemy from having an easy time of it. They would have tried torture for the security codes.

"Fuck."

Connor glanced up to see Wilcox come up. "Took the scenic route, eh? Come on." He didn't meant to be a hard ass but the sight was not something that he wanted to stick around for. When they exfil he would radio it in and maybe they would be able to get those guys home.

Leading the way, with his rifle up, Connor entered first and scanned the area. He followed the hallway to where there were a few lockers and came across a lone guard. He lowered his weapon and held out his hands. He came up behind and the guy never saw it coming as Connor cleanly snapped the neck, killing him instantly.

"Whoa."

Connor glanced at Wilcox and replied, "Less messy than a knife. Not that it matters." He looked up and down the hall. There was no one else but they should still be quite. He gestured for Wilcox to follow and they entered the main holding. Seeing no one in sight, Connor gestured upstairs, "Axe, see if you can find the data box and secure. I'll work on the bird." He pulled out a drill.

Wilcox nodded and went up the stairs to look for the data box that had everything from the drone. He found it and was about to take it when a low moan caught his attention. He turned, bringing up his rifle and found a soldier on the ground. It was one of theirs and Wilcox wasted no time checking him out. "Name. Rank."

"Simmons. Corporal." The reply was breathy and brief but Simmons got what he wanted to say. "Drone not compromised."

Wilcox nodded. That was a good thing since that was the main worry; that the data would be compromised in some way. He checked to make sure Simmons was okay before asking if he was able to stand. With a little prompting, he got Simmons on his feet and handed him a pistol. He relayed, "Commander, I've got one survivor. Alive."

 _Copy that. We'll take him with us but stay out of sight. I've been compromised._

Wilcox knew what that meant and motioned for Simmons to follow after grabbing the data nodule and placing it in his pack. He held up his rifle and moved to get a better look at the situation below. He could make out Connor standing with his hands raised and a group of tangos pointing their weapons at him.

 _We'll need to go to plan B._

Wilcox pulled out the detonator and held it while Connor told him to standby. It made him antsy that the Commander was cutting it close. But he also knew that the element of surprise usually worked too. He was just going to have to trust in his CO.

 _Do it._

Wilcox pulled the trigger and the explosion went off with a loud bang. It was enough to disorient and allow him and Connor to pull up their weapons and fire on the group. It was over in a span of seconds with the enemy lying on the ground dead or dying and Wilcox was making his way down the stairs to meet up with Connor with Simmons in tow.

Connor was waiting and stated shouting out orders to take cover. He gave a glance at Simmons and then at Wilcox before leading the way towards their exfil. "Mitchell, we've been compromised."

 _We heard. Did you really have to go with plan B?_

"Hard to avoid it. Primary LZ is compromised. Meet you at the secondary."

 _Copy that. We secured transport and will be waiting. Out._

Connor knew that Mitchell was as good as his word. He and Stokes would have transport waiting. What it would be was something to speculate at but not at the moment. Right now they needed to get out of the compound towards the LZ and that was going to prove a feet since they were being fired upon. He took cover behind a wall and laid down cover fire for Wilcox and Simmons to get a move on. He signaled them to go and waited until they had a good position for him to move forward. It worked well until they came to a stretch of open land that ended with a hilly slope. That was where they were headed.

Wilcox covered their sixes by returning fire. He managed to take out the more direct threats as they made their way to the secondary LZ. He was relieved that it helped to bide them time to escape. He paused in his running when they came to the top of the hill and he turned to cover and make sure that they hadn't been pursued.

Connor didn't like the quiet and turned to look around. They were almost there but something told him to stop. He looked back and he heard it. It was the unmistakable sound of a vehicle, multiple vehicles coming at them. He spotted them and his eyes widened slightly. With a deft move, he pushed Wilcox and Simmons forward and they stumbled and rolled down the slope before he leapt down and followed them. At that moment he felt the vibration from the impact of a missile hitting the hill. He rolled down the hill and used his legs to come to a stop. "Bugger."

 _Hayfield, I got you in my sights. Coming in._

Connor was going to protest. There was nowhere for them to go except over the cliff and… Then he saw the V-TOL come up the cliffside. It turned towards them and aimed at the hill and fired before turning. He shouted, "Come on! Jump!"

Connor was first and landed followed by Simmons. He turned just in time to see Wilcox land and start to roll out of the V-TOL. He didn't waste a second as he leapt forward and grabbed the man by the arm. "Gotcha."

Wilcox let himself be pulled up a little bit embarrassed that he had nearly fallen out. He watched as Connor patted him on the shoulder and relayed to Command that they were on board and heading back with the data module. He sat up and leaned against the panel and took a couple of breaths. He nearly scowled when one of the crew chiefs said, "You're damn lucky the Commander caught ya."

* * *

 **A/N:** Mission completed and it looks like there are some things that are familiar. Virtual cookies for anyone to figure it out. Catch y'all next time on Into the Breach...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You know everybody falls at some point."

Wilcox turned as he was putting on his t-shirt over his dog tags. He saw Connor leaning in the doorframe and giving a slight grin at him. He adjusted the shirt and replied, "But it shouldn't have happened. I've made that distance before." He turned to pick up his things to put them away.

Connor shook his head as he watched the sergeant meticulously put his gear away. He knew that the business of being a soldier was serious business but he had been around long enough to know that things did happen and sometimes what you trained for went out the window. He was living proof considering what happened to him. "True. I've read your file and you are pretty much the textbook definition of a sergeant. Too much I think."

"It's not all jokes, sir," Wilcox replied as he faced Connor. "You have to have your game on out there especially when your men depend on you."

"And I know that," Connor countered, welcoming the fact that the sergeant was being a little candid even if still adhering to rank. He straightened out but still had that relaxed look about him. "Believe I know, mate. I had training with the Royal Marines and the SAS but sometimes things happen on a mission and yes the training helps but…" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that why you pretty much rose from the ashes in New Baghdad?"

Connor made a slight sound at the description and muttered, "Really Gideon?" He cleared his throat and spoke louder, "You want to know the truth?"

"Not sure if I do."

"You should." Connor shifted on his feet and put his hand on his hips. "Truth is, it was more reaction and survival than training. And pure luck that I had a grapple and didn't impale myself on anything when I crashed into the building." He studied the sergeant and continued, "Yes there are certain rules that predict outcome but in the end things can change and you have to adapt. Someone could get hit, the transport is down… Like I said…"

"Best weapon is right between your ears," Wilcox finished, well versed in that particular mantra.

Connor grinned at that. "Glad that finally someone got it through their thick skull." He studied the sergeant. "Now we need to work on the other part."

"You really aren't going to let this go are you sir?"

Connor shook his head, "Nope. Can't have a stiff neck all the time, mate." He looked at the sergeant and added, "I may appear like I don't give two shakes but I do."

"Don't doubt that, sir," Wilcox replied, "You saved my ass from falling out." He looked around and sighed a little. "I'll try sir but…"

"You can start by not calling me sir with every other breath except when in front of Command. Every time I hear it I think my Da is here. Most call me Hayfield."

Wilcox stared at Connor, the look obvious that he was shocked that his CO was saying it was okay to call him by his last name rather than by rank or 'sir'. Connor picked up on the shock and his lip twitched a little in amusement before adding, "Or Commander."

Wilcox nodded still not sure if he heard the Commander correctly. Then again what he had heard of his reputation was that he had a slight penchant for disregarding the rules but he was good at his job. Yet their last op showed that he did his job and completed the mission. Finally finding his voice, he said, "I'll work on it Commander."

"Good for that." Connor shifted to look at his watch. "There's still time for a beer in the rec hall. Come on." He turned to leave and only pausing when Wilcox didn't move. "That's an order," he added with a smirk.

It was enough to get Wilcox to follow and Connor led the way where the beer was cheerfully being drunk. It was a sort of tradition of sorts with the success of a mission. There was one standing rule, you got drunk there would be no mercy in the morning. After all any of them could be called out so it was best to be moderate.

Connor walked in and greeted Gideon and left Wilcox to mingle with the rest of the team. He accepted a beer and sat back to lean against the counter. He took a sip of his beer and thought about the op they completed. Something wasn't right about the whole thing and he was still disgusted by what had been done to their guys.

"Still thinking about what happened to them," Gideon's voice entered as the man took his place beside Connor. He took a sip of his beer, glad that it was beer and not the hard stuff. He tended to avoid it after what happened to Connor.

"Disturbing," Connor muttered, "And sickening."

"I agree mate. I saw the footage from your helm cam."

Connor made a slight sound. He had forgotten the helm cam on his suit and it would have recorded everything. He did have a tendency to forget but no one called him out on the things he had said during ops. "Forgot about that."

"Figured you would. Brilliant arse and he forgets he's on camera," Gideon teased.

"You would too if you were paraded around as the poster boy, which I'm not." Connor took another swig. "And now I want to get drunk."

"You're piss poor at that."

Connor made a slight face knowing that it was true. The last time he decided to drink the good stuff, was when he had a nightmare. It was after New Baghdad and he had been ordered to take it easy since he did have a broken arm and a GSW along with bumps and bruises. It put him in a cold sweat and he thought the best idea was to drink it away.

Gideon found him shitfaced and in the mood to be emotional. Connor didn't remember much of that conversation but he was grateful that Gideon stopped him from becoming like a weeping woman. He did receive a scolding since he was on painkillers at the time and it didn't work too well with the alcohol. Looking at the man who had his back, Connor nodded, "I know. It's why I only drink beer though this stuff is not Guinness."

"You like that shit?"

"Grew up on it."

Gideon couldn't help but chuckle as he took a swig of his beer. He was glad Connor was on better terms with his father and it seemed that things were going along well. For one it didn't make him too much of a bastard anymore. "So how is the old man?"

"Raising dogs though he hates them." At Gideon's look, Connor explained, "Something about being a near chew toy in the Altay Mountains."

"And yet you had dogs growing up."

"Blame it on Mother."

They both shared a chuckle since Gideon was well aware of the stories regarding Connor's parents. He was personally amused that a woman who looked too delicate to do anything like snap a man's neck was able to boss around an entire unit of spec ops and not just any group but the famous 141. It was the kind of thing that had young buggers looking starry eyed and then wishing that they could be like them. At least with Connor, he didn't feel he had to live up to anyone's standard when he joined the military after his sister did.

Connor studied the team as they chatted, his gaze lighting on Ilona who was doing that purring thing she did with her voice and into Mitchell's ear, making the man blush. He pursed his lips like he wanted to laugh as he watched Ilona move in on her prey. "Seems like Ilona is having fun. She's preying on Mitchell."

Gideon looked and sure enough found Mitchell going red and Ilona grinning as she was saying whatever it was she was saying. "Great. Well aren't you going to stop it?"

"You're fucking crazy, old man," Connor retorted while looking surprised that Gideon would suggest that. "You know that once Comrade gets going she goes for the kill and pray that you are not in the blast radius if you interrupt." He sobered slightly and leaned in so they wouldn't be overheard, "And it's not like they are hurting anyone. Regs be damned."

Gideon made a slight face as he was reminded of something similar he had said when he caught Connor with Magda. "Fine. I don't know and don't care right?"

"Pretty much how I see it unless it becomes a problem." Connor then grinned wickedly and added, "Besides she knows how much Mitchell is into you, pretty boy."

Gideon ended up spitting out what he had drunk since he nearly choked on it. He coughed for a few moments to catch his breath before yelling out, "Sonofabitch, Hayfield!"

Connor was laughing since Gideon was red from nearly choking, spitting and full of rage. He asked in his most innocent voice, "What? Everyone knows you are pretty."

Those closest started laughing. Normally Gideon would have tackled and slugged Connor but since there was some sort of order he went with the next best thing. He decided to deal back Connor in his own hand much like they used to do when they played chess, "That's not what the guys in tech say. Something about your eyes."

Connor was surprised but pleased that Gideon was fighting back and crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "Well I do have pretty eyes. But I'm not the one that makes scruffy the new sexy." He grinned wickedly as he set off a chain of howling laughter.

* * *

"Glad you can make it Hayfield."

Connor glanced at Kingpin as he stood at attention in front of the man. "Glad to be invited, sir."

Kingpin studied the commander, knowing that what they were going to discuss was going to be one of those things that could change things. He got to know Connor through Cormack and was impressed by him even though he was concerned about the whole PSTD issue. Cormack assured him and the shrink assigned confirmed it; Connor Hayfield was fit for duty. And he was the man who could get things done.

Finishing his observations Kingpin said, "At ease." He waited until Connor was at ease before beckoning him over to a display. "As you are aware there are still problems with the auxiliaries of Atlas all over the world."

"Irons did have a long reach, sir," Connor replied, letting his Manchester accent filter through. He looked at the display that was being shown to him. "As I heard someone say, same shite, different day; people change places but there's always someone willing to step in."

Kingpin looked at Connor, "You may be right on that account." He tapped the display to show their progress. "Don't get me wrong. You and the team have done a great job going in and taking down these pocket groups but it seems that there may be larger implications."

"Sentinel is always ready," Connor replied. It was all he could say since that was what they did. They went where they were ordered to go and they did the job.

"Glad to hear of it. You've done good work."

"You'd have to owe that to Gideon, sir," Connor corrected, "He is the CO of the unit. I'm just the guy…"

"That stays at the airport," Kingpin finished, well versed in that line. He held up his hand to indicate that he knew that and couldn't help but give a slight smile. "And the only one who is quick to correct and give credit where it is due."

"Just something that I've been taught by my parents. And it was a feat since I had three other siblings," Connor offered with a shrug. He didn't care that he had used that line enough times that even Command knew it by heart. It was the truth and he stuck to it and he never really liked being in the spotlight and made a fuss over. The exception was to his mother and his sisters and he was learning to extend that to Magda. "That and I'm just doing my job, sir. Nothing special."

Kingpin nodded at Connor. He respected that and he remembered the respectful protest that the man made about being the poster boy for the military. It was good PR in that a soldier who had been killed by Irons and then turns up alive and almost dies taking out the man… It was the kind of thing to get new recruits and it took a hell of a lot of convincing to get Connor to agree to it and in the end it worked out better than originally thought.

Even though the men would claim that Connor was an ass or a bastard, he was quite humble when it came to telling his story. He gave no embellishments and no indications that he was telling them something to get promoted. Kingpin did learn that he had a mischievous streak and quite clever in using protocol to his advantage. The man was brilliant and could plan an op with the ease a master craftsman did his project.

Connor was well aware that the opinion Command had of him was one that was mixed and he did his best to keep it that way. He didn't have Cormack to back him up on things and he wasn't going to rely on the fact that he had fallen off a building and survived and only by sheer luck and training kicking in. True Gideon, Mitchell, Ilona and even Magda would vouch for him but he knew that he couldn't rely on that and he was too much set in his ways to change a whole lot but it was made clear that he could play politics. It was a nice little gift from his mother much to the amusement of his father.

Kingpin looked at the man he had summoned and continued, "I'll be frank Hayfield. The situation is not as what we like to believe or show."

"Few things rarely are, sir."

"Glad you see it that way. It makes what I have to say next go much easier."

Connor raised his brow in a slightly suspicious manner and asked, "Is there something I should be aware of?"

And there was the wariness that made the man a good soldier. Kingpin wanted to smile at that since it was something to see and could recall when Connor gave the equivalent of a 'tongue lashing' to a general. It was respectful but enough to make people think twice before trying to tell the man off for something he knew more about than most people. "Yes. Gideon was already apprised of this but I wanted to tell you myself."

Connor watched as Kingpin made changes to the display. When it came up, his eyes widened slightly at what he was seeing but that was all. Kingpin noticed the slight change but when nothing else came, he continued, "The drone you recovered has been tampered with. To what degree, we aren't sure but there are clear signs from the techs."

"They would know. Their good," Connor acknowledged. "So are we moving operations?"

"Thankfully no. The drone was surveillance so they know that we were looking at various locations. This though is what I thought you'd want to see." Kingpin made a slight change to the display. "This is from the helm cams from your last op. They were able to clear it up and from the data collection. Sources say that it is from an old dissident terrorist group…"

Connor stared at the feed and blinked at it while his thoughts went to work. He listened to what was going on and thought about things that dated back to old stories and what his brother and sister told him when he first met his childhood playmate. He finished the meeting with a request that was granted readily and he was out the door.

It was hours later that he found himself outside a nice house. It was the kind that would be a dream to own and typical American dream home. At least that's how the vids like to portray it. Connor studied the house for a moment before walking up the steps with his dog Ash following right behind him. If it wasn't an order to stay behind, she went with him just about everywhere and she had a liking for flying. She put the other dogs in the unit to shame.

Sucking it up, Connor looked around and then fished for the key that he had been given access to, grateful that he wasn't having a security detail following him. He had enough of that for the public appearances. But to reassure Command he agreed to carry his pistol with him, which he did. He opened the door quietly and entered the house and proceeded to walk through the place with quiet surefootedness.

There was only one person in the hall and he gave a polite nod and he got a nod and a smile in return before the person disappeared. Connor stopped outside a door and keyed his access. He sauntered in like it was nothing to see a lone figure sitting at the window. He smirked as he walked in.

"The last time someone walked in a room like that we were fighting side by side." The figure turned to look at Connor. "And she was a pain in the as with being reasonable."

Connor chuckled and replied, "You're only echoing the same sentiment my Da used to say about her. How's it going old man? Sam told me that you've been under the weather." He took a seat in the chair that was provided.

"I can understand why Uncle Woods called Harper dipshit. You are just a fucking bastard, Connor."

Connor couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't seen David Mason for years in person. The audio/vid sessions didn't count and handwritten sentiments were complete shit. "I could say that you are behaving like your da. Though I think Mother knew him better."

David Mason gave a grin at Connor despite the weathered look his face had taken. He knew the MacTavish children for a long time and they were all like their mother on some level. It just depended on who you were talking to. "And she would have told you that she knew him as an old battle axe of a trainer. Sonofbitch was the one who taught her how to stay alive."

There was pride in David Mason's voice and Connor gave lopsided smile. And he thought his problems with his father were bad. "Yeah that was a story to tell though she rather enjoyed ambushing your ass and then later tagging along to make sure that you didn't get into trouble. I think she called it keeping an eye on her wayward stupid arses."

David couldn't help but laugh at that. "That's Ryan alright." At the look he was getting from Connor, he explained, "That was her call sign when I first met her. Later when she took over the 141 and coordinated with JSOC… had to call her Spectre. Everyone knew Spectre though they thought she was a man." He looked at Connor and added in a sober tone, "And I'm sorry about her passing."

Connor gave a slight smile and patted the old man's shoulder. "It's okay, Mason."

David looked at his old friend's youngest son. He had met him when he was a kid and he took to his son Sam and since then the two of them were as thick as thieves. Then growing up he watched them turn into the men they were. He had heard about what happened to Connor and he was the one that kept a Scottish bastard from going crazy but Connor didn't need to know that. "So what has you coming here to see me and I know it's not because you feel guilty about never seeing me since you claim a vid is the same thing."

"It is the same thing. Or better than nothing," Connor offered knowing that it would continue to be a thing of debate. It did depend on who you were asking but he knew David Mason wasn't adverse to technology since the man knew how to hack a drone like there was no tomorrow. He grinned at the man and then asked, "And what makes you think that it's anything but wanting to see my favorite old man?"

"By the fact you have that Special Forces mutt with you."

"Ash comes with me most everywhere," Connor offered like it was nothing. It was true and she came on most ops since she was trained to help the unit avoid danger. "And I'm always prepared. See I even have my gun." He showed his gun to the older man.

"Smartass."

Connor relented knowing that he needed to get his questions answered. He sighed and braced his forearms on his knees and looked at the elder Mason. He stood up and went to look at nothing in particular since this was something that could bring up bad memories. He turned around and asked, "Have you heard anything about Cordis Dei?"

David looked at Connor with a piercing look as he remembered those times. It had been years but sometimes the memory made it feel just like yesterday. He remembered learning the truth from Woods about his father and then what he had done to keep the world from falling apart. He remembered the men who fought, bled and died through that whole ordeal and the close calls he and his friend had.

Connor looked down at the man who was sitting lost in thought. He knew that he was bringing up bad memories. War did that to a person no matter what and it often amazed him how his parents managed to function despite the things they saw. He knew he was asking much of an old man but he needed something to help with the current situation. He was willing to wait.

David was well aware that Connor was willing to wait until hell froze over and he wasn't going to be pushy or a nag about it. He was nice about it and that was a complete contrast to the bastard he could be. Sighing he looked up at his practically nephew and replied, "Cordis Dei has been defunct for years after they were suppressed during the riots."

"I know."

"Then why are you asking?"

Connor looked at the man and then tapped into his wrist console. It projected what he was allowed to show and he held it steady for David to see. "We recently recovered a compromised surveillance drone and this was what was found by the recovery team. I recognized it because Mother kept an image of it in the war chest. Then Command mentioned the name and I had to ask."

David hummed at that. Sighing he shook his head and waved Connor back before getting slowly out of his chair. He ambled over to where there was an old fashioned cabinet. "I know the group well though you are chasing the remnants of a dead man."

Connor followed David just to make sure that the old man didn't fall over. The man did just recover from a nasty cold according to Sam. "Or someone trying to follow in the footsteps of a dead man."

"True," David replied as he opened the cabinet. He reached in and pulled something out. He looked at it before tossing it to Connor. He didn't think that he would see that again. He pointed at it, "That belonged to the sister of Raul Menedez, the dead man I am talking about…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like we have some downtime for Connor and friends and the appearance of a familiar character. What happens next? Keep watching for more Into the Breach...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I am surprised. The only time you ever come and see me is when you want something."

"Screw you."

John Yuri MacTavish looked at his younger brother with a bemused expression since it always amused him when his younger brother decided to pout. "And that look was cute when you were four."

Connor scowled at his older brother but gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. Even though the age difference was significant, they were still pretty close as brothers. Yuri was always the overprotective one with all his siblings and eventually he learned to share that with the only other male, aside from their father, capable of protecting the women of the family. "I am not pouting. This is my happy face." He pointed at his face to show his brother but he was smirking.

Yuri chuckled and clapped his brother on the shoulder, "Still good to see you little brother. Thought being the military's new poster boy would put delusions of grandeur in your head."

"Fuck off," Connor shot back. If their mother was alive, they would have watched their language though their father said in passing that their mother was the one with the language issues. He crossed his arms over his chest, "I didn't want that. Blame it on Gideon. He called it morale or some shite. I'm just a soldier."

"No doubt about it," Yuri agreed, knowing his brother was not one to be paraded around. "I heard about the ops you've been on. You do know that the helm cams record everything don't you?"

"Shut up."

"I take that as a yes."

"Yes and Gideon reminded me. Did Da ever have this problem?"

"I would say ask him and he would say…"

"Ask your mother," both brother spoke in unison. They shared a smile and a chuckle at that. A lot of their growing up was centered around something similar when they had questions about the stories their father and Grandpa Price told them.

Connor pursed his lips before looking at his brother and said, "Sorry about being a shit arse and running away."

"You didn't. You may be a shit arse on your best day but you didn't do that. You always had a special relationship with Mum." Yuri patted his brother on the back. "You're still an annoying shite of a brother but that won't change."

Connor smirked a half smile at his brother. "Still being the pisswad of an older brother."

"Don't you forget it mate. Now why are you coming to see me? Don't you usually hack your way into things?" Yuri grinned to tease his brother about his usual methods of gathering information.

"And risk getting hanged for it? No way. Besides you and your military science shite has you in with intelligence. And I wanted to ask you something you might remember when you were with Mother in the States."

"You mean when she was supposed to be speaking at a security conference and ended up working?"

Connor looked at his brother with a look of understanding, "Hey, I would have asked Karen but she's still pissed at me for something and I can't figure out what it is."

"It's because you knew about her girlfriend before she could introduce her and she refuses to think Dad had a hand in it," Yuri shot back, knowing that Connor wouldn't ask him about that time unless it was something important and no doubt he struggled with the decision. He could see the guilt in his little brother's eyes.

"Well it is his fault," Connor replied soberly. "It was something to talk about. But… if you don't want to…"

"It's okay," Yuri replied with a wave of his hand. He walked away from his desk to where he kept a wall safe with a file he had been looking at previously. He worked the security while talking and keeping it hidden from his brother though if given a chance, he didn't doubt Connor could figure out how to break into the safe within twenty seconds. "Mum wasn't the kind to get us involved but since we were in the area, she took me to see great –uncle Woods. I was there when he told Uncle David about Menendez. I assume that's what this is about?"

"You should know. You're like with intelligence or something like that," Connor shot back. "But yes. The helm cam footage revealed ties to that group Mother was after with Uncle David. I talked to him and he said it pretty much is defunct."

"And you don't believe that?"

"Same shite, different day." Connor paused to look at the photographs on his brother's desk. One was of his two kids playing with the dog and pet pig of all things. Another was of his brother's family and one was of him and his brother together before he shipped off to boot. He remembered that day and it had him smile.

Yuri turned and caught his brother looking at the picture and teased, "People still ask me if that is my husband."

"Oh yeah and what did you tell them?"

"Ex-boyfriend." Yuri looked at his brother with a straight face.

Connor barked out a laugh and teased, "Well it's not my fault I'm the pretty one." He fixed the frame and looked at his brother. "The group, Cordis Dei, it's not defunct is it?" At the look is brother was giving him, he pressed, "I know you know something. You've got ties to intelligence and don't think I haven't noticed the security and shite. You work with the military."

Yuri studied his younger brother and considered giving him the spiel he had been instructed to give but decided against it. He did say, "You know that talking to me isn't the same as calling up one of your assets in Uncle Nikolai's neck of the woods or wherever you find them."

"Risk I'm willing to take and I know you wouldn't fuck with me."

"Disgusting pervert."

"You know what I mean."

Yuri snorted as he took in his brother's expression. And people thought _he_ was a bastard. They haven't met the MacTavish brothers in action. He sobered and continued, "Well I do know about it. Once I took this job, I followed it like a pet project and sort of used it when I teach at the university. I know that the riots that followed were a result of Menendez's death. After they were quelled, things seemed to die down. Mostly dealing with auxiliaries like what you've been hunting with Atlas."

"So technically there should be no clout then?"

"Yes, but considering that your helm cam picked this up…" Yuri gave a shrug and studied his brother and recognized the signs of the wheels turning. It had always made him proud that his brother had a brilliant mind and it was a bit scary at the way it could work coupled with his strange sense of humor. "I've been keeping an eye on it because well… Let me show you." He went over to his desk and tapped on the console.

Connor leaned over to get a good view and noted the look on his brother's face. His brother had always been a history nut and he had a fascination with tactics and military history. Connor blamed that on Grandpa Price's stories but then again he liked them too. In the end it was a bit of wanting to be like their father and his stories that influenced three of the MacTavish children to get into careers involving the military though their mother did hope that he would have gone into R&D for some company since he was a mad genius or even start his own company. Still she had been happy with them and let them be by supporting them.

 _This message is to be played when the time is right. I know that there were many hands that were behind my demise but there is one that has always eluded me. Spectre, you may have managed to halt the work of Cordis Dei but you will never stop us completely. Where the sin of the opulence of the West exists, so will we and be traced to the next generation hereafter._

Yuri pushed the button to pause the recording, "That's just part of it and was something I found in Mum's private files. Thanks for the hacking tips by the way."

"Mother?"

"Don't be surprised, Connor," Yuri countered, "You know Mum worked at Hereford for some time before she retired though I don't think that ever is the case with her. Anyway, I found this and it was encrypted with other stuff related to the riots and everything that happened afterwards. There were even some copies of transmissions from Spectre to someone named Jensen."

Connor studied the recording as he listened to what his brother was saying. He then looked up at his brother, "You think she stuck on the trail like you?"

"Don't know. I do know that she did used to boss Dad around. That much is true but she was the liaison with the counterterrorist teams the 141 and JSOC. And you know Uncle David was a part of that."

"Yeah. He told me what he did and all the stuff about that group and what motivated it. Made me feel bad for asking him about it." Connor looked at his brother with an expression of apology and thanks. "So you think I'm off my rocker or I have something legit? And if you want to know, I had a bad dream about it."

It was mostly sarcastic but Yuri understood that Connor was referring to the bad feeling. "I only think you're off your rocker for being an arse with that girl you told me about but then again you've always liked pain but you're not crazy." He straightened out and looked at his brother. "Truth is that we suspected that this organization was still in existence but they have been hiding in others and they are working on uniting previously defunct groups."

"Same shite," Connor muttered. "Someone else stepping in. And that means that the auxiliaries for Atlas are prime targets or already are joining in."

"We've managed to get an inside man in there on our side of the pond and the Americans have theirs. It's what it looks like. Now I didn't tell you this but I suspect that your CO will know when you get back."

"Well… I kind of implied that it was related. Kingpin is willing to let me keep some of my quirks."

Yuri shook his head. He always wondered how his little brother managed to get away with being a perpetual asshole with people. It rubbed people the wrong way and yet they liked him. It was a joke in the family and they all got a good laugh out of it. "Alright but go through official channels to bring me into it if you must. I'd rather avoid it since that will raise questions."

"I like having my big brother around," Connor replied while grinning cheekily. "If only to show off how pretty I am."

Yuri narrowed his eyes and delivered a good hard punch to Connor's shoulder. He knew though that it was Connor's way of saying that he would honor his request. He smiled in mirth as Connor feigned being hurt by the punch. "You better have better manners. Tilly thinks being a soldier has made you worse over the years."

"Not my fault Matilda likes criticizing."

"You know she doesn't like you calling her that."

"Right because only the professionals can. That must mean you."

"She's my wife."

"Pff… like that works. At least she makes me sponge cake."

"That should tell you her opinion of you."

* * *

 _I don't know where you got your information from but Cordis Die is no longer an active threat._

Connor smirked at the woman that was staring at him looking at him like he was an idiot. He crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "And I suppose that cam footage was a figment of my imagination. I'm not like those "volunteers" that you coerced even though I was extended the offer, Kane."

He watched as Rachel Kane glared at him like he was the worst thing she came across. He had dealt with CIA and intelligence operatives before so he was not into the tactics they used to bully their way into things. He loved pulling one over them especially if he found out something that most people weren't supposed to. He added, "By the way, I'm not interested."

 _I read your official reply and my superiors were not impressed by it but they still want you; they want your expertise in cybernetic systems…_

"That's not my area," Connor replied cutting her off. "And you know that I have my doubts about the proposed program."

 _And I suppose the argument that you could make sure it doesn't happen won't fly._

"A wise man once said to me that you can have all the technology and weapons at your fingertips," Connor replied with a click of his tongue against his teeth, "But in the end the best weapon is the one right between your ears." He watched as her features relaxed a little and she lost a little bit of her anger. He liked her when he first met her while in recovery and she came to pester him about how he managed to thwart Irons. "The day we cross that boundary, and we've already have… it will be a long road to come back and that's if we make it back at all."

 _When did you have to become so philosophical?_

"I've always been that way. I just pick when it is important to show." He shared a laugh with Rachel before clearing his throat. "So… am I right?"

 _I don't know how you got that information though I have a few guesses to that but… yes. Your helm cam footage is proof that it is still working behind the scenes._

"And I could have told you that," Connor teased with a smirk. "Same shit, different day as my Da always said,"

 _Alright fine. Anyway we've had reports of a new group rising to power that could rival the 54 Immortals and NRC._

"Could be that they are all the same."

 _No. 54 Immortals are homegrown in Singapore. But it could be as you said, that the groups are coming together. We had some leads on certain activities but nothing conclusive. I'm sending it directly to you._

"Thanks Kane."

 _I could get shit for this._

"The same I could get for skirting around channels and getting it myself."

 _You really are a bastard._

"You and everybody else says the same thing." Connor smiled at the image. "Still on for a game?"

 _I'm so gonna kick your ass._

"You can try and hopefully you'll come up with better insults than last time. I can get better from Gideon."

 _Not fair. You two have had the practice._

Connor chuckled at that. He knew that she liked the challenge he presented when they first met. Like everyone else, she thought him to be an asshole upon meeting him. He told her to sit and asked if she played chess. He knew she did since he did his homework before meeting her and just let it happen. She accepted and they played. It was funny when he started trash talking her but she caught on quick and since then they had a regular game.

 _Seriously though that is what I can give you unofficially. Officially, what I can tell you is that there is activity in Peru mustering now under the name Shining Path, another defunct name but there is a lot of activity in the jungle areas. Our image satellites have picked up a compound of sorts. This was relayed to JSOC but…_

Connor checked his wrist console the moment he heard the beep. He found that he was being summoned. "Seems like I'm being called again."

 _Never a moment's rest for you huh?_

"No rest for the weary I think that Yank phrase is," Connor joked. He sobered as he nodded at Rachel, "Thanks for the info and I'll see what I can do with it."

 _And don't come crying to me when you need backing from CIA._

"Last thing."

Connor waved Rachel off when she signed off. He had gotten back from his leave a little more knowledgeable about what he had found. He was well aware of the Winslow Accord and the measures taken after Menendez' cyber terrorist attack since he had to familiarize himself with them especially when he started experimenting with the exos. It was always the case with a terrorist attack; it happened and it caused people to do what they did to ensure it didn't happen again.

He headed towards command ops meeting Gideon along the way, "There you are old man."

"Hey I got the same call as you," Gideon replied as he moved to be in step with Connor. "Did you at least say hi to the folks?"

"I saw my brother. We talked."

Gideon knew he wasn't going to get much more from Connor. But he knew that his friend spent time with his family whenever he had leave. This time though Gideon suspected his friend was onto something when he requested the impromptu leave even though he took his mutt with him. "And I'm sure he told you to stuff it."

"Always," Connor replied with a side smirk. "Just like brothers are supposed to."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope." Connor knew his brother did important work and the last thing he ever wanted to do was to deliberately put him in a position that would not look good on him. Besides what he asked of him was not an official capacity and there were channels he could go through. "Family stuff, Gideon. Nothing important."

Gideon let it go for the moment since there was no use in pestering Connor. Together they made it to command ops and were invited in by Kingpin, "Thank you for coming in. Hayfield, I'm guessing your leave went well?"

"It did, sir," Connor replied as he assumed an at ease stance since they were given that leave.

Kingpin gave a slight grin since he knew what the leave was about. "Good since we'll need any and all information that can be had regarding this Cordis Dei." He turned to the console and activated the map. "Cause we've received intel of major activity in the jungles of Peru."

Connor had to resist an eye roll. Of course Rachel would have sent the intel back to them even though the WA could send in men to take care of it. Call it courtesy of who found the intel first or just the fact that if one looked they would find the ties his family had to the whole thing. At least she forewarned him though he suspected she took pleasure in doing that.

"Major activity has been detected here, here and here," Kingpin pointed out on the map. "What surveillance has managed to get was large shipments of arms and ammunition at each of these locations."

"Sounds like gun running. Nothing that can't be handled," Gideon pointed out.

"True," Kingpin replied, "But JSOC's deep cover informant revealed that there was an operation in play about some form of cyber technology. They believe that it is some sort of weapon that is being housed at one of the three locations. They don't know where yet but they are waiting on that." He looked at Connor, "JSOC requested specifically you join on the op to recover the weapon."

"Tall order, sir," Connor replied. He wasn't sure about going on the op in Peru but he would follow orders. "But given that it's three locations…"

"And that has been discussed with JSOC. They want you and your team on the ground with Nightstalker." Kingpin turned from the consoled. "Gentlemen, at this point we need to know what we can about these groups and their connection to Cordis Dei. If they are on the rise again we need to know what they are up to in order to counter them and in the process completely subdue these auxiliaries."

Connor didn't say anything but looked at the map. It was Gideon that said, "We'll be ready to go on your say so."

Kingpin looked at the pair. "Good because I'm sending the both of you and your teams. Since we have a lot of ground to cover, it will be a good idea to knock this one down."

There was little more to be said and Connor and Gideon were dismissed. They headed down to the barracks to where their unit was housed both somber in their thoughts. Connor though managed to get out, "Well at least the sims for Malaysia proved to be useful. I was wondering when we'd go back to humid and more humid."

Gideon shook his head at that. "Just get that mutt of yours ready and tell Mitchell and Ilona to grab their gear and get ready. You think we should bring the rookies?"

Connor thought about it for a moment. "Stokes and Wilcox are ready. They can lead the backup team on standby."

Gideon studied Connor as he gave his response. He hadn't failed to notice how thoughtful he got while hearing the debrief. He figured that his friend was thinking something out but he carried on as usual. "Alright." He tapped Connor on the shoulder. "Hey. Did she tell you about it before debrief?"

Connor turned to look at Gideon. "Kane filled me in what surveillance uncovered. She hinted multiple locations but nothing about a cyber weapon."

Gideon had met Rachel before when they were forced to meet and play nice with CIA. He didn't like the idea of playing with CIA and didn't trust them. Operatives were a sneaky lot but the other side of that was that they needed in order to execute their orders. They found out where the bad guys were and they were sent in to do the work. When he met Rachel, he classed her with the others and preferred to sic Connor on her.

It sort of worked out since she actually called Connor a British bastard that needed a boot shoved up his ass. Connor actually laughed at her for that assessment and claimed that it wasn't the worst thing people called him. In the end he was still suspicious of Rachel Kane but he trusted her more than he would anyone else. So it wasn't a surprise that Connor and Rachel kept a loose connection for ops. He looked at Connor and retorted, "Like all the others mate. She ain't worth it."

"Already spoken for and I don't cheat," Connor replied knowing what Gideon meant. "She's not that high on the food chain and she risked a lot to give me this." He held up the data chip he had from the intel she sent him. "Kane is legit."

"Alright but you need to keep your head on."

"Always do."

* * *

 **A/N:** Connor has a brotherly chat with Yuri and WTH? Is that Rachel Kane he's talking to? Stay tuned for more Into the Breach...


End file.
